callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Mags
The Dual Mags (shortened from "Dual Magazines") is a weapon attachment that appears in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Dual Mags are seen on Simon "Ghost" Riley's M4A1 in most of the comics' covers. M4A1 Foregrip Dual Mags.png Call of Duty: Black Ops Dual Mags decrease the time needed for every odd reload (e.g. first, third, fifth, and so on) by using two magazines taped together. The following reload will be the normal reload and take the normal amount of time. The odd reload depicts the player removing the spent magazine, flipping it around, and inserting the second, fresh magazine. It is available for all assault rifles (except the M14 and the G11), as well as the AK74u, the MPL, and the RPK. With the exception of the RPK, the attachment also gives the player two extra starting magazines when the player spawns. For example, the FAMAS, with a magazine size of 30, starts with 90 reserve rounds normally, but with Dual Mags, it starts with 150 reserve rounds. Since it speeds up reload times and provides more ammo, it reduces the need for Sleight of Hand and Scavenger, but using either or both perks can increase the immediate usefulness of this attachment. However, it should be noted that Dual Mags used with Scavenger Pro do not grant any extra ammunition that is already provided by the perk. Overall, it is a strong attachment choice as it opens up tier 1 and 2 slots to other perks such as Flak Jacket and Hardened to maximize the potential of the player's loadout. For balance purposes, this attachment cannot be paired with Extended Mags or Rapid Fire via Warlord. Applicable Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *Enfield *Famas *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *AK47 *Commando Submachine Guns *AK74u *MPL Light Machine Guns *RPK Zombies The Dual Mags attachment in Zombies only appears on the upgraded Commando (Predator). It performs exactly as in multiplayer, speeding up every odd reload. Gallery AK-47 Dual Mag 3rd person BO.png|The third person view of Dual Mags equipped on an AK-47; note the taped magazines AK-47 Dual Mag reloading BO.png|Reloading the AK-47 Dual Mags ELITE Dual Mag.png|Dual Mags seen on Call of Duty ELITE Commando Dual Mag Reload BO.png|Reloading a Commando with Dual Mags Call of Duty Online Dual Mags reappear in Call of Duty Online, available to assault rifles and submachine guns. In addition to decreasing the time needed for every odd reload, the attachment gives one extra magazine when spawning, and two extra mags to the maximum ammunition. Gallery Dual Mags AK menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon of the Dual Mags for the AK-47, AK117, AKBP, AN94, and AKS-74U Dual Mags FAMAS menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon for the FAMAS Dual Mags MK14 menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon for the MK14 Dual Mags MTAR menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon for the Tavor-21 Dual Mags Uzi menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon for the Mini-Uzi Dual Mags MP5 menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon for the SMG5, SMG5SD, and UMG Dual Mags Vector menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon for the Vector AK117 Dual Mag Reloading CODO.png|Reloading an AK117 with Dual Mags M4A1 Tech Dual Mag Reloading CODO.png|Ejecting the Dual Mags from the M4A1 Tech M4A1 Tech Dual Mag Reloading 2 CODO.png|Reloading the M4A1 Tech with Dual Mags Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Dual Mags return in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, fully referred to as Dual Magazine. It is available to some assault rifles (AK12, ARX-160, HBRa3, MK14, STG44, M16) and submachine guns (KF5, ASM1, SN6, AMR9). As an addition, when reloading an empty magazine, the weapon isn't cocked if it's an odd reload. Furthermore, the Dual Magazine can now be paired with Extended Mags or Rapid Fire, unlike in Black Ops. In campaign, dual magazines can be seen on some weapons on the ground such as the KF5 and the SN6, but they are unobtainable. Additionally, in Exo Zombies, the third-person model of the AK12 in the 3D Printer shows it with dual magazines, but the weapon doesn't gain this attachment when picked up. Gallery HBRa3 Dual Magazine reloading AW.png|Reloading the HBRa3 with Dual Magazines Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Dual Magazine appears as an attachment integrated to the Karma-45 and VPR submachine guns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It allows them faster reloads and increased ammo capacity, which could save the user a perk and attachment slot while also having a tactical advantage over the enemy. Gallery Karma-45 menu icon IW.png|The Karma-45 with its dual magazines VPR ADS IW.png|Aiming down the sights of the VPR; note the dual mags Videos A bit of BO1 free for all D|Gameplay with Dual Mags, along with the Suppressor, on a Galil in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty Online Domination in Favela with Chris AK117|Call of Duty: Online Domination Gameplay with AK117 Dual mags, silenced and Grenade Launcher. Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War, the Extended Mags attachment for the MP40 is titled "Dual Magazines", but it actually adds the ability to use two magazines as one on the MP40, therefore doubling capacity. *Taped magazines appear on several weapons in Black Ops II and Black Ops III when using the Fast Mag attachment, however it is purely cosmetic and every reload is sped up whether or not a loaded magazine is taped to the empty one, unlike Dual Mags. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments